Like the Flowers in the Meadow
by XxUnicornsxX
Summary: "How is it that you seem to make me catch my breath and always guide me into the light after I created so much darkness?" he whispered as he leaned closer, grazing his fingers against my chin. I could feel my heart pounding in the dimmed room, well aware that he could hear it. "Because I don't believe you're dark," I whispered. Klaus/OC/Stefan Might spin off to Orig. Set in seas3
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Vampire Diaries… I am also not very happy with Julie Pleck either since she… ANYWAYS! I don't own any VD characters unless it's my OC's. Takes place during the beginning of season 3!

Also, well come to my world/story. Please don't copy my work because I will find out and be extremely hurt. Off we go!

Chapter One

I woke up and looked around my room for the third time while my twin curled up beside me. Over the last few days, everyone's been tiptoeing around Elena, including me, since Stefan left. I glanced at the electrical clock by the desk and sighed: it was time to get up. I stood up slowly and walked over to my window, which overlooked the yard. We were all "out of danger" since Klaus took Stefan to bring out his "inner evil." I rubbed the bandage that was wrapped around my wrist, reminding me of the evil Stephan had done. Klaus had but into my wrist and made Stefan feed because I wasn't considered important. He just smiled at me as his eyes shone a bright yellow, which was kind of mesmerizing- I looked down and snapped out of my thoughts as I glanced down my vibrating phone on my dresser. I pressed ignore and pulled back the curtains on my windows and walked over to Elena.

"Mia…" she groaned. I pulled the blankets back and walked over to my other dresser across the room and pulled out some shorts and a black tank top.

"Damon called," I said as I set the clothes down and walked through the bathroom to her room and pulled out some clothes and walked back to my room. I threw the clothes at her and grabbed my towel, claiming the bathroom so Jeremy wouldn't walk in.

"What did he want?" Elena called back as I let my ponytail loose, letting my black curls fall on my back.

"You call him," I strained out as I looked in the mirror to the bruise on my face. I landed on my face when Katherine shoved me out of the way to get far away from Klaus as possible after he killed our aunt Jenna and Elena. I almost cried out in pain if he wasn't so near me. I mean, when you're the twin sister of a doppelganger, you'd expect them to go after you since you're the twin, but you'd be surprised to know that most ignore you. I mean, I get it since Elena and I are nothing alike. I have the porcelain skin, black hair, and blue eyes while Elena's the complete opposite, resembling our sad uncle John. I looked more like Isobel, our mother. Elena grabbed my wrist and sighed as I jumped. I didn't even notice she was in the bathroom until she grabbed onto me.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. I just stared at her. I couldn't tell her that Stephan was the one that bit me, not Niklaus.

"Fine; now either get out or sit on the toilet while I shower," I say as I giggle and shove her towards the door. She laughs and pushes me back and sits on the toilet as I strip under a towel and hop into the shower.

"You hear about our "surprise" birthday party, which is brought to you by Caroline?"

"I don't know why she keeps insisting we both go if she doesn't even like me," I say as I let the water hit my face while Elena carefully unwraps the bandage on my wrist, which is sticking out of the shower.

"She does like you. She just doesn't like that Damon over coddles us," Elena explains.

"Well that's not my problem."

"Just go. It's our birthday," Elena begs. I sigh and cut off the shower, wrapping the towel around my body. I walk out to my room and change into my bra and underwear as Elena changes into the outfit I picked out for her. I change into mine and walked downstairs as I heard Elena wake up Jeremy.

"Good morning," I call out to Alaric as my phone vibrates. I pull it out and pick up.

"What do you want, Damon?" I answer as I grab a muffin from the fridge and set one out for Elena and a donut for Jeremy. Alaric stumbles into the kitchen and grabs the pot of coffee and tries setting it under the coffee maker.

"Where's Elena?" he asks.

"I don't know. Try actually calling her and stop trying to get her through me," I snap as I click the end button and sit down while Elena helps Alaric with the coffee pot, a phone in between her shoulder and ear. I point to the donut as Jeremy rushes past me and kisses the top of my head while mumbling a 'later' and sprinting to his car.

"Did she find something?" I hear Elena say. Alaric, our "adopted father", and I exchange glances as he pours himself a cup while I wrap another bandage around my wrist.

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" she says, looking at us. I avoid Elena's eyes and grip onto my bandage tighter. That could be Stefan.

"It doesn't mean it's not. I'll call her," she says. Yep, definitely Stefan; I grip onto the bandage tighter until Alaric smacks my hand away and begins to rewrap it himself. We continue to ease drop on as Alaric and I sneak peeks at each other. We had to tell Damon.

"Oh, Caroline, wait just- Keep tonight small, please?" Elena whispers. She stutters and then grabs the muffin from the counter.

"Guess I can't talk Caroline out of this one," she mumbles and grabs a mug of coffee. I smile at her and hand her the already fresh coffee.

"Was that, uh, Stefan news?" Alaric asks as he leans back into the chair and looks between Elena and me. I grab my rubber band from my wrist and do a ponytail as Elena nods.

"Could be more Klaus victims," she says as she sits down across from me.

"You sure Stefan's with him?" I gasp out as I finally pull my hair through the little passage I made to make my ponytail. She gives me a 'twin look', which we created in second grade. I nod in other standing: yes he is.

"Are you sure you're still okay on the couch? You can get your own room if you want?" she offers as she stands and grabs a ribbon from the kitchen drawer and goes to wrap it in my hair.

"Yeah, you practically live on the couch. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Just if you want to move in," I said sincerely.

"And sleep in your parents room or my dead girlfriend's room, no," he says. I watch him as he looks away and stares inside the mug.

"Well, I guess I have to talk to Sheriff Forbes. She said another attack in Memphis, Tennessee, so I'll call you when I'm home," she says and grabs her keys. I smile at her and sip my coffee as she grabs the muffin and turns to leave.

"Hey Elena," Alaric calls out. She looked back.

"Happy Birthday," he says. She murmurs thanks and walks out. Alaric looks at me, ruffles my hair, and kisses the top of my head.

"You too kiddo," he says as he sips his coffee. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and get up. I grab the keys off the hook and toss them towards Alaric as he takes one final sip and sets in the sink: time to go find Stefan.

000

"Why exactly am I here with you guys?'' I ask as Damon, Alaric, and I step through the door's threshold. Damon whistles a sigh of relief since he can step through. I walk further ahead, ignoring their talking. I feel the floorboards give under my weight and hear them creak. I turned the corner and see two girls sitting on the couch all cut up. I grab onto my wrist as I see that the bite marks are exactly the same as mine.

"Whoa. Guys! I found baby Stefan marks," I call out as Damon and Alaric rush over to me and look at the girls on the couch.

"Yep; vampire for sure," Alaric says.

"Stefan for sure," Damon says as he picks at the darker skinned girl's leg.

"How do you know?"

"He feeds so hard he rips them apart and blacks out, putting the pieces together when he gets clarity and feels remorse. It's the damnest thing." He looks over to me and smiles as I take a step back, surprised as he pours the gasoline over their bodies. Once I take a step back, I feel the floor board echo under my feet. We glance at each other and pulled the rug back, finding a little hidden door. Damon opens it and Alaric whistles.

"Well what do you know?" Damon says. We all exchange glances as realization sinks in.

"Werewolves," I choke out.

000

I walk around the bathroom and grab onto the sink. I look into the mirror and stare into the reflecting blue eyes in it. What was I thinking, acting like everything's okay? Obviously it wasn't. Damon's in love with Elena. I mean, I walked in on them when they kissed. I was just going to bring in some towels when I noticed them kiss. I shook my head and turned on the faucet, splashing some water onto my face: Time to head out.

"Are you going to be pretending anymore that you don't feel nothing for him or the enemy?" I turned around and looked at Matt stare at me.

"Neither. How the hell do you know about the Klaus thing?" I ask. His eyes glanced at the bandage wrapped around my wrist and how my hand rubbed against it. I sighed and let go of the bandage and turned around as Matt spread his arms open and pulled me into a hug.

"Our secret," he whispered into my hair as I clutch onto him, not caring that my green dress will wrinkle and Caroline will be pissed and probably Elena because I didn't tell her. Matt pulls me at arms length and kisses my forehead. Matt had been my best friend first before he dated Elena or Caroline. He was like an older brother. We headed down to the party in full swing and a senior handing out cups of beer from the keg. Matt and I looked at each other.

"Cheers!" we laughed and headed out towards the crowd. I bumped into Slutty Sophie and Tyler grinding on each other. I felt Matt stiffen besides me. I grabbed onto his shoulder and led him further into the crowd. I turned around and started dancing on Matt as he danced on me.

We danced for a couple hours as my vision started to get blurry and my mind whooshed. I always loved dancing. I glanced around and noticed Caroline bring down a huge cake with eighteen candles. Everyone crowded around Elena and only a couple people noticed that I was there. I didn't care that people didn't notice me. I was the "other Gilbert", which in code just means that I didn't matter. Elena beamed and looked at Caroline as Caroline smiled at Elena.

"You know what? My feet are killing me! I'm going to go home!" I yelled out to Matt.

"Mia."

"I'll text you when I'm home," I say and hand him my cup and slip off my heels. I hustle out of the room and walk out, bumping into someone.

"Sorry," I murmur and keep walking until I reach Jeremy's car and pull the keys from under the wheel, where he hides them. I turn the key and drive home. What was I thinking, smiling and forgetting about Klaus. I'm a coward, the bravest out of the Gilberts, yet I can't find the courage to admit to myself that what Klaus did was hurt me. He used me to get to Stefan. Even though it sounds corny, he was trouble when he walked in. Ever since I ran into him during the sacrifice and saw Jenna get killed by Klaus, there was some type of sadness in his eyes that drew me to him. At that moment, everything else faded away and there was a connection, like a moth and a flame: the moth being attracted to something murderous. Something its not suppose to be attracted to. I sigh and think about Damon. Unlike Klaus, he's reckless and yet loves unconditionally. It was evident that he loved me, but maybe loves Elena a little more. He said he'd be selfish with her, when I walked in as he cried that he'd let her go. With me, that moment Klaus bit me, I was hoping for him to burst through the door, but neither men that I loved were there. Instead one used me and one has the hots for my sister. Once I reach the house, I climb out of the car and feel a gush of wind past me. I shrug it off even though I know it's not the breeze.

"Fancy running into you here," I hear a British accent call out. I stop with the keys in my hand. I turn around slowly and look into the person who's been haunting my thoughts since the day I met him.

"Klaus." I shiver when I meet his gaze. "Nothing fancy since I was going to end up seeing you in a little bit."

"Well that's a nice greeting," he answers as he steps closer. My heart races through my chest, pumping blood at full speed and adrenaline. I could see things clearer, notice things that I noticed before like his full lips and light brown eyes and his gentle smile/smirk...

"What do you want?" I ask as I step besides him and walk up the steps.

"I just want to remind you-"he cuts off as he grabs my wrist.

"Well you didn't have to, and can you please let go of my wrist because last time I checked, I have a vampire bite." I stare into him, challenging him.

"No need to take it personal, you were just collateral damage," he murmurs as he lets go.

"Yeah, nice to know that on my birthday I get to hear that I'm an object on top of everything else," I snap and turn towards my door finding the key for the deadbolt.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said. I looked back at the front door and then at Jeremy's car. I could feel tears flooding into my eyes as I realized that it was time for me to go back into Klaus' crutches. He hesitantly took a step forward as if he noticed my tears. I knew I would be returning to Stefan as well.

"Well then love. I'll let you say your final goodbyes until we're off again," he murmured. I was tempted to turn back, but I knew he was already gone. I unlocked the deadbolt and looked at the keys in my hand. I couldn't believe that this was probably the last time I would be holding the keys in my hand.

'I have to do it for them,' I thought to myself. I knew that once I grabbed my suitcase, it was time to go.

"Hey Mia," Alaric called. I looked up, startled. I had to say bye to Alaric too, my father.

"Alaric I-"I cut myself off when I realized that he had two suitcases in his hand. One was mine. The other was his.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I was the one that was supposed to leave.

"What about you? Where were you going?" he asked as he held up my suitcase. Klaus was waiting.

"It's not- it doesn't matter where I'm going. What about you? You can't leave them here alone. They won't handle it!"

"You knew all along about Stefan," Alaric said. I walked up to him and tried snatching up my suitcase. I looked him dead in the eye and punched his gut. He released it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and walked outside, climbing into Stefan's car.

"How'd they take it?" Stefan said as I climbed into the car.

"Rough. You?" I asked. He nodded.

"Same," he replied.

"Let's go," I said. As we drove off, I could see Elena barely walking into the house. She didn't know what she'd be facing once I was gone.


	2. And The Record Goes On

Chapter Two

Yes, I understand that the beginning had a choppy scene with Mia and Klaus, but remember, this is just a fan fiction, so it'll be alright!

Anyways, I'm skipping a couple of episodes, which includes: The Hybrid, The End of the Affair, So we're on Disturbing Behavior (which is in my city!) and then from then on, I'm just skipping or adding some I invented from my noggin!

Disclaimer: I no ownith the VD, just rewrite things and place how things should've happened and my own creativity (which includes additional scenes etc) On to the story!

"I know what you're thinking," Stefan said as we laid, again, in another hotel room, but this time in Chicago.

"Tell me all mighty Stefan what I'm thinking," I replied as he got comfortable and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. We've been sleeping next to each other since I joined the pack. Klaus needs leverage just like he wants companionship with Stefan.

"You think I'm going to break."

"No… I just think that maybe seeing Elena again might…"

"Well it's not," he said as he looked at me in the eyes.

"No need to lie to me Stefan," I mumbled out as, yet again, my phone rang for the third time. It had to be either Damon or Elena. Stefan and I held our breath as his phone started to ring. The phones buzzed on the desks as we continued to just lay there. I could hear the CTA buses riding down the streets, glass breaking, and the sounds of honking horns. I was getting tired of the calls. If it wasn't for Elena, it's Damon. If it isn't Damon, it's Jeremy or Alaric. I sighed as the phones quieted and we were, yet again, enveloped into complete silence. I looked up at Stefan and noticed his eyes were closed. I snuggled in closer, hearing the springs give into my weight. Stefan, without opening his eyes, wrapped an arm around me. We didn't need to speak. We just knew we needed each other.

"Tomorrow's a new day," I murmured against his chest.

"A new time for us to be hounded by Klaus you mean," he said. I shook my head.

"You don't know that," I said, faintly.

"Mia, what exactly have we been doing all summer besides being Klaus' lapdogs, huh? Every where we go, _I _have to be the one to kill them. He strung us along because he fancies you and yearns for companionship except he doesn't want companionship; he wants people who are docile. I can't be that guy! Dammit Mia! You deserve better than this!" While he yelled, I could feel his body shaking against mine. I placed my hand on his back and rubbed it with tiny circles. I knew what he meant. He was tired of trying to win. He was tired of trying to fight. Abruptly, he stood up. I watched as he paced the floorboards of the little motel room. I sat up as he looked up at me and then back to the door, as if he was expecting the big bad wolf to pop in: in other words, Klaus.

I wanted to contradict him. I wanted to tell him he was wrong, but what I saw in the forest in Tennessee was someone different. I saw Klaus as someone lost, vulnerable. Yet here, in Chicago, he seemed hopeful.

"Stefan… its okay-"

"Mia! Nothing is okay right now!"

I walked up and grabbed his hand. He completely stopped what he was doing. My hand tingled while I held onto his wrist.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered. In a flash I was behind him as the door to the motel room opened and Klaus walked in.

"Come on. I found the witch I was talking about," he said. I stepped around Stefan and walked to the suitcase, pulling out my sandals. Once I slipped those on, Klaus turned on his heel and left. I was right behind him until Stefan grabbed onto the very wrist he bit, stopping me.

"I trust you."

000

I sighed as I stared up at the little bar that had Gloria's on the front plastered right at the center of the building.

"This is where you're taking us?" I huffed out as I placed a hand on my hip.

"The very one, sweetheart," Klaus said as he looked at me. I could tell he was getting impatient with me. I turned away and looked at the bar again.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," I mumbled just as my stomach growled.

"Did eat, love?" he asked. I felt my cheeks warm. I was tempted to look into his gold eyes but resisted and, instead, walked ahead and into the bar. The bar was a bit cozy and gave a little 1920's feel. Instead of the old 1920's theme, however, there was a neon red sign, identical to the one outside, shining brightly above the bar. Klaus passed me and greeted a African American woman with silver hair.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender-"

"Stop- you maybe invincible, but that doesn't make you funny," the woman said as she smiled at Klaus and Stefan. She turned and noticed me and looked back at Klaus.

"Your new play thing?" she asked Klaus. I shook my head, angry. I had a bad vibe about her, and it wasn't because she called me a plaything.

"I'm _not_ his plaything. I'm Mia and extremely hungry, so I'm leaving," I rushed out. I turned on my heel just as Klaus ordered Stefan to watch me.

"I know why you're here," she said as I walked out the front door, Stefan following me.

"Come on; I know this great little restaurant," he said. I shook my head and sat on the curb of the empty street.

"If he so as comes close to finding Elena…" My best friend, my other half… I placed my head in my hands, shaking my head in disbelief. I felt his warmth as he sat next to me on the curb. Elena could be dead because of me. I thought maybe Klaus would be satisfied just having me than my sister. I guess I was wrong.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find a way, okay? We're not giving up," he said as he wrapped an arm on my shoulder. I leaned into him, accepting his comfort. After a couple minutes, my stomach growled. I turned my head sheepishly into his arm as he burst with laughter.

"Hey! You can't laugh. It's not fair," I whined as I hit his arm.

"I'm not laughing, just having bursts of happiness exit my mouth," he explained as he continued.

"Great, now you're buying lunch," I smiled triumphantly as his laughter started to calm.

"Shit. I don't have my wallet."

"Well you better find a way because I'm totally going to be racking up the bill," I said smugly, standing up.

"Dammit," he huffed. I waited until he was standing to skip down the sidewalk.

000

"Klaus?" I called out as I stepped into the garage. After eating and walking back to Gloria's, I got a text from Klaus saying to meet him in the garage and that he had a surprise for me and to come alone. I should be scared, but a strange part of me isn't afraid. Honestly, I just wanted to get to talk to Klaus alone.

"Over here, love," he said. I noticed him sitting on top of a little platform at the top of railings holding a coffin.

"You asked me to come here because…?" I asked and slid my foot onto the first available slot of the bar.

"You shouldn't be climbing this," he called down, ignoring my question. I ignored him and grabbed onto an iron bar, pulling myself up.

"You shouldn't be too worried about me. I'm just collateral damage," I spat out. Before I could even blink, I was sitting right next to him on the platform. I looked down at the ground and then at Klaus.

"What- how did you do that?!" I exclaimed. Klaus smirked, turning towards the open door of the garage gaining complete view of the skyline.

"Perks to being a hybrid, love," he said. I shook my head in disbelief.

"No. Perks to having super speed, kinda like sonic."

"Who's that?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"You've been alive how many years and you don't know who that is?! I would say you've been deprived, but then I remember you've deprived yourself."

He chuckled and shook his head with a little grin, surprisingly not a smirk.

"You're something else, you know that?" he said. I shook my head.

"Technically, you're something else. I'm just human." I covered my mouth and looked at Klaus. He laughed. His laughter echoed off the garage walls, which to me sounded like a genuine laugh, one no one gets tired of. I shook my head.

_This is _Klaus. _He took Jenna from you! _I thought to myself. I sighed and cleared my throat. After a while, his laughter died out and we just sat there in awkward silence. Dammit if I couldn't cut the tension with a knife. If only I could find a way to get down without hurting myself-

"You know what I can't wrap my head around? I can't seem to get why you're not running in fear every single time you witness Stefan murder or repulsed by my actions," he said, softly. My heart raced at the tone of his voice. Ever since the day I _met _Klaus, I found myself thinking what made mister evil really evil, and yet here I was, not only flirting with Klaus but somewhat Stefan as well. What's wrong with me?

"Klaus! Mia!" Stefan called. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, I was falling. I screamed and waited for my body to hit the ground but it never did. I opened my clenched eyes and saw Stefan's angry face peering down at me.

"Well, now that you're here, we can get started," Klaus said as he climbed down and walked to a coffin. I glared at him. And to think we had a moment…

"You freaking set me up!" I growled. He smirked.

"You're only-"

"Collateral damage," I finished, mocking him and his accent. He glared at me as Stefan set me down.

"Enough of immaturities. Now, let's welcome our baby sister," he smirked. He opened the coffin. It was empty. I felt my heart race as Klaus looked around.

"Rebekka, it's your big brother. Come out come out wherever you are," he sang. I held my breath as I noticed a blur headed towards Klaus. I inched towards Stefan and grabbed onto his arm as he shielded me with half of his body.

"Go to hell, Nik!" a high pitched voice called out as she daggered him. He glared at her and pulled it out.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me," he said sarcastically. The Barbie turned towards him and snarled.

"Yeah well, I was hoping it would hurt," she replied and started walking in our direction.

"I understand you're upset with me Rebekka, so I'm gonna let that go, just this once. I brought you a little peace offering," he said, softly. I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat as her eyes landed on me.

"Not her. Him," Klaus directed Rebekka's gaze to Stefan.

"Stefan," she said in disbelief. I glanced between her and Stefan. Her eyes scanned his body and noticed my hand on his arm and his body protectively shielding mine.

"Why's the wrench touching him?!" she exasperated. Klaus walked towards Stefan as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Now you remember," he whispered. Stefan's eyes looked a bit dazed as Klaus walked behind me and gently pried my fingers off Stefan and gently grabbed onto my waist, sliding me near him. I could feel a buzz near my hip as Klaus started to massage his finger tips into my hip as if he noticed my tension.

"Rebekka." He started moving forward. I yearned to walk closer to Stefan, but once I started, Klaus' grip intensified, and so did the buzz on my hip.

"Gloria says you have what she needs," Klaus said. His voice rumbled off his chest as he pressed me closer to his chest, this time, making my back warm. I didn't understand Klaus. One minute he's so soft and not too intense and the next, he's all hard and serious like early, which leaves me extremely confused. I looked at Stefan and noticed a hint of anger in his eyes as he looked at Klaus and I. Rebekka touched her neck and began looking frantically.

"Where's my necklace?! What did you do with it?!" Rebekka cried. She walked over to her coffin and flipped it, sending it smashing to pieces. I looked at Stefan as Stefan's eyes slightly widen and glanced frantically into mine. It took me a moment to realize what he meant with his gaze: Elena has the necklace.


	3. Not the Same Song and Dance

Hello there again it's me! Sorry I'm such a busy body but I just uploaded two so I can get on with the story. I skipped like one episode and then I'm finna be jumping around baby cakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Only CW…

On to The Reckoning…

Chapter Three

I slammed the door as Klaus paced in front of me.

"Why are you angry love?"

"_Why am I angry?!_ Are you seriously asking me that? Klaus, you're breaking Stefan's neck because of your stupid insecurity!" I yelled and stomped my way into Mystic Falls High. As soon as I heard the door slam shut I sprinted down the hallway. Ever since we left Chicago after Katherine saved Stefan from Gloria and Klaus and I went retail shopping with Rebekka. Even after Rebekka and I bonded a bit, I can tell she was still jealous of Stefan and I's friendship. I heard rat traps going off and I jumped.

"Oh come on! You know how long it took to set- Mia!" Caroline gasped. I crouched and grabbed onto my knees, panting.

"Mia! You're back!" Elena called. I felt her arms wrap around me as I slowly stood up and hugged her back. I should've worn some shorts instead of my jeans.

"You guys (pant) need to leave!" I grabbed onto my twin, pleading, "He knows you're alive!"

Elena's eyes widen and fear and I grabbed onto her wrist. We sprinted down the hallways. I really hoped Klaus wouldn't find us, but that would be asking for a freaking miracle. We turned the corner and suddenly was stopped by a big boulder.

"There's my girl," Klaus says. I felt my heart stop just as he grabbed onto our arms, mine softer than Elena's.

"Klaus," I gape. He frowns at us and glares at Elena.

"You were supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" he murmurs.

He walked us to the gym. I could feel his warmth through my shirt as he continued to hold onto our arms.

"You've put a large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids," he exclaims.

"If you're going to kill us, just kill me," Elena whimpers as he bursts us through the gymnasium doors.

"Trust me I will, but I have a few ways to make you suffer," he says. I struggle under Klaus' grasp even though in my heart, I didn't want to. I wanted to just warm up into his embrace, but I couldn't let anyone know that I had feelings for him, so I continued to struggle.

"Attention Seniors! You have officially been busted. Prank night is over! Head on home!" Everyone started leaving as Niklaus turned and looked at the two people in front of us. He compelled them to stand on one foot and to beat the girl if she stops or falters.

"You don't have to hurt people," I blurt out. He glances at me. I know he's taking my words into consideration.

"Where's Stephan? What'd you do to him?" Elena gasps out. I hear the door open and see Bonnie stumble through.

"I was wondering when you'd show up!" he calls out.

"What's going on? If you're wondering why Elena's alive is because of me. If you're going to blame anyone, it's me," she says. I can tell she's scared, but somehow, I'm not scared. I know what's driving him, and its fear.

"Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, they die." Klaus walks on over to Tyler and bites his palm. I didn't even notice Tyler walk in.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie," he says as he snaps Tyler's neck. Bonnie gasps as I quickly rush to catch Tyler. The only reason I caught him was because I was guilty for not saving him in the first place.

"Why would you do this? Do you really want hybrids this badly?" I snap. His eyes meet mine and I stare him down. We continue to stare into each other, and I notice that his eyes show a flash of jealousy, and pain?

"Yes, love and you know what it's called? It's called ambition." He smiles at me. I know he means it. I stand up as Elena paces in front of Tyler.

"Did you really have to do that?" I say, softly because I know he can hear me.

"Yes Mia because I need to make my hybrids." He looks beyond me and I can see he's still looking at Elena. Somehow I feel something churn inside me and I want him to stop looking at her and to focus on me.

"Is this the plan you were talking about?" I ask hoping to catch his attention, but somehow, he ignores me because the door opens and Stefan walks in.

"Stefan," Elena mumbles as she stops pacing and looks at him.

"Klaus," Stefan calls out. I look at them and silently pray that Elena and I don't come between them. I walk slowly over to Elena and grab her hand as I keep my eyes on Stefan.

"Came to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus says rhetorically. I know he means it literally. He stares at Stefan as Stefan walks in and observes the scene before him. He meets my gaze and I freeze and grip Elena's hand tighter. Elena's eyes don't break from Stefan once. Stefan obviously notices and politely looks away as he turns towards Klaus.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness… and pledge my loyalty." I look at Klaus. I know he's not going to accept that someone betrayed him. I mean spending the summer with him was the key. I stare at Klaus and feel myself staring into his eyes, which are beautiful and so creamy. He quickly glances at me and then at Stefan, his lips turned into a stern line.

"Why? You both broke your pledges to me once already," he says as he glances back at me. My fingers twitch.

_Focus Mia! _ I tell myself. I look back at Klaus and Stefan and can tell that Klaus is losing patience.

"Fair enough," he says. He walks over us and looks at the girl behind me.

"Kill them," he says. I quickly glance around him to the people behind us.

"Klaus," I whisper out. He looks at me and then at Stefan. I can't believe he's doing this, but I can. It's Klaus. It wouldn't be Klaus without it.

"Stefan don't. He said he'd hurt me, but he hasn't," Elena starts.

"Stop it," I hiss. I look at my twin and see her eyes widen in anger.

"Don't get yourself killed," I whisper feverously as Klaus strides towards us. I pull Elena behind me and look up at Klaus.

"Please," I say low enough for him to hear and stare at him with full sincerity. I can see him hesitate as he takes another step. He reaches for me and wraps an arm around my shoulders and guides us to the bleachers.

"Sweetheart, if you talk again, I'm going to have to hurt you no matter what your beautiful twin sister says," Klaus tells Elena. Did he just call me beautiful? I blush even though this is so not the right place for that.

"Now Stefan, you can kill them," he says. Stefan struggles, but I can see it and that's not good. If I can see it, Klaus can see it. His eyes turn a bright red as he runs towards the little group. I let go of Elena's hand and sprint to Stefan.

"No!" Stefan turns to me, his mouth dripping with blood.

"Why did you stop?! Is it because you have feelings for our dear Mia?" Klaus snarls as he grabs onto my wrist and slams me against his chest with a blue colored tube.

"She means nothing to me," he struggles out.

I could've sworn I felt my heart tear but I couldn't tell if it was my heart I was hearing.

"Mia!" Stefan roars and runs towards me as Klaus bites into my throat, drawing blood.

"She means nothing to you?! I lived by your word all summer and it doesn't mean much," he says as he collects the blood from my throat and lets me go. I turn and see Klaus squeeze onto Stefan's throat with rage. Elena runs towards me and holds onto my head as I look up towards her.

"He's gonna take it away," I whisper to my twin. Her eyes widen as she gazes at the scene.

"Stop fighting!" Klaus snarls. I gasp and try to stand until I feel an arm wrap around me.

"Please don't do this," Stefan begs. I'm start standing as Elena helps me, leaning me against her to support my weight.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm gonna have to take it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply obey," he says. I catch up to Klaus as he says kill them and Stefan looks at me. I swallow my spit as my heart pounds in my chest. He runs towards me and before I know it, I'm in Klaus' arm.

"Klaus," I huff as he grabs Elena and sets us on the bleachers.

"I told you not to move, sweetheart. Now you'll risk yourself," he says to me. I nod frantically as he grabs my cheek for what seems to be for a split second, almost like an apologize for the blood, and turns towards Stefan as he feeds on the other two not so lucky teenagers. Klaus smiles until the gym door opens again.

"Where's my necklace?!" Rebekka storms into the gym, glancing frantically at Elena while glancing at Klaus.

"What are you talking about?"

"She has my necklace. Look," she hands Klaus the phone. The necklace… I glance wide eyed at my sister as she seems to remember what they're talking about.

"Who's that?" She whispered to me.

"Rebekka," I say as I glance over to Stefan, but Stefan seems more worried than anything else.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus looks at Stefan with a grim expression.

"Where is it?" Rebekka draws out every word towards Elena. I wrap an arm around her shoulders, reminding her I'm here.

"I-I don't have it anymore," she stutters out.

"You're lying!" Before I can even blink, she's in font of us and furious, panicked. She opens her mouth and starts to head towards Elena. Without thinking, I step in front of her. I feel her teeth pierce the side of my throat, opening the cut more. I scream in pain as the other not yet healed bite throbs.

"No!" Klaus, or I think its Klaus, growls. Soon I don't feel her teeth anymore and I collapse to the ground, black spots clouding my vision.

"Make her tell me where it is Nik!" she screams.

"Not her, do you understand Rebekka?!" he growls at her. More spots start to cloud my vision as I lay down.

"Where is it sweetheart?" he whispers into Elena's ear as he holds Rebekka back. I don't hear the rest because I end up passing out on the cold gym floor.

000

I woke up to the sound of the IV and a nurse overlooking at my vitals. I turn and see a blood bag being filled. I looked frantically at the nurse.

"What are you doing to me? I have to get out of here," I rush out. I slowly try to rise from the bed just as the nurse pushes my arms down.

"Not an option. You've lost a lot of blood," the nurse said. I try to get up from the bed again and she pushes me roughly down.

"You're taking blood from me!"

"It's for Klaus. He told me to tell you that he cares about you and he wants you safe," she said as she injects me with sedation. I start to feel drowsy until I see Stefan come in through the door as the nurse turned and looked at him. He grabbed her throat and compelled her to tell him who was watching over me. When the nurse said Klaus, Stefan compelled her to forget me. He displugged all the IV's and monitors off my body and swung me into his arms.

"Stefan, take me home," I murmured as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We walked out of the hospital, no one suspecting a thing.


	4. Just a little bit

Disclaimer: I don't own VD. We're off to My Town in this little series so let's get to it…

Chapter four

"Why am I here again?" I asked Bonnie as she started chanting in Latin.

"I get bored," she broke off and then started again. I sighed and sat down on the little passageway, hearing the floor creek. Ever since Klaus came back, there would be hybrids there, protecting, watching ever since Tyler drank my blood and turned into his new "asset." The floorboard creaked again and I looked around.

"Aren't you a little mad at Stefan?" Bonnie asked. I nodded.

"Even if that jackass saved me, he treated me like a weak imbecile… anyway, five minutes to the bell and I don't want to be late," I strained out. She sighed and kicked the coffin and grabbed her bag. Once we headed out, I bumped into Damon with his hands full of blood.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Klaus' hybrids," Stefan strained out. I nodded bluntly and grabbed onto Bonnie's arm.

"So why, again, are you mad at him?" Bonnie asked as she drove down the highway to school.

"He called a human blood bag!"

"But he saved you."

I shook my head and hopped out the car when she parked. I walked with the little balloons and met up with Elena at Caroline's locker with Bonnie.

"So, why are you guys so late?" she asked as she taped up the streamers.

"Sleeping," I shrugged.

"Spells."

"Just got here too… was working out with Alaric," Elena said. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't called a blood bag.

"So, I have something to tell you guys," I looked at Bonnie," and you're not going to like it."

"What did you do?" I asked. She grabbed onto my hands. My heart pounded in my chest. I never did any good with bad news.

"Jeremy's gonna be leaving town for a while and staying with some family friends in Denver. The only reason I'm telling you guys this is because Mia, you have an attachment to Jeremy and Bonnie, you guys haven't really worked out you stuff-"

"You can't do that! You know he wouldn't leave us like this, Elena! What have you done?" I cried. I could feel my tears rolling down my cheek. Elena was going to send away our little brother the only one that I have to call family besides Elena?!

"I asked Damon to compel him until this whole Klaus thing blows over. You guys can say goodbye…"

I looked over to Jeremy and felt the knot in my throat tighten.

000

I walked to my hiding spot and waited until the door opened to jump out. My chest hurt since Jeremy was leaving but today's Caroline's day. I couldn't ruin it for her even if she unintentionally ruined my birthday for me. Once the door opened, I plastered the fake smile on my face and jumped from my hiding spot.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday! You missed on the birthday art, so get dressed warm because we got to meet up Bonnie, Matt, and Elena at the falls." I held up the sign with the balloons and tequila in my hands. Caroline looked a little confused and smiled.

"Thanks Mia… but, I think I'm going to skip out on my birthday this year," Caroline mumbled as she set her keys down. I frowned.

"Because of some stupid hybrid or because of the other stupid hybrid?"

"Neither it's just… I'm dead Mia, completely and utterly dead! I don't even like seventeen; I'm stuck in a filler year. Seventeen is made to get to eighteen. I'm going to wallow in it." She wiped a tear and I set all the stuff down.

"You're right… but that doesn't mean you don't have to celebrate. Just trust me, okay?" I smiled. I knew what to do.

000

"This is creepy," Bonnie mumbled as I opened the door to the cemetery.

"Suck it up. It's Caroline's funeral. She deserves it," I quiet her as we enter. Elena smiles at me and sets the cake down.

"In order for her to get on with her life, she needs to let go of the old one. So, here lies Caroline Forbes-"

"Friend, Mean girl, no offense," I smile at her. She shrugs and hugs me.

"I'm sorry about your birthday. I didn't mean-"

"Whatever just knows we're getting wasted," I said. She giggles and hugs me tighter.

"Best friend and Miss Mystic Falls. We'll miss her, but can't wait to see the new her," Elena finishes. She signals to Bonnie who lights the candles with her magic as she makes a wish. I laugh and Matt opens the tequila and pours it into the cups. After a couple slices of cake and some shots of tequila, I'm a bit buzzed.

I turn to Matt as he tries to serve himself more.

"Nuh-uh I need it more than you. Trust me." Bonnie and I looked at her as she noticed Caroline checking her phone.

"Care, what are you doing?" Elena calls out.

"Give her a break," Bonnie snaps.

"You can't control everything Elena," I call out. She looks between us.

"Ouch guys. A little harsh there."

"Yeah well, you're acting like a total b word lately. Matt has more problems than us and you tell him that he can't have anymore tequila?!" I snap. Her eyes widen as do Matt's.

"Mia-"

"Don't you Mia me. I still think it's extremely bad about you _compelling _Jeremy. He should have a choice in his lifestyle. You're taking his _choices_," I yell.

"You should understand that better than anyone, Mia. I'm giving him a chance to leave." Elena looks around as I stand up.

"You know what? Happy Birthday Caroline, I'll sleep it off. I'm sorry," I say and start to walk off. I feel someone pull my arm and everything goes black.

000

I wake up to the sound of tires on a highway.

"What do you think Klaus is going to do with Mia if he can't make anymore hybrids?" Stefan snaps and hangs up. I look around frantically and stare at the speedometer. What the hell is he doing to me?! Is he going to kill me?!

"Stefan! Let me out Stefan!" He ignores me. I slump in my seat and shot daggers at Stefan.

"So what's the plan Stefan?" I snap.

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer. So I'm going to turn you into a vampire," he says. My eyes widen as he bites his wrist feeding me blood.

"Stefan stops! Stop it!" I yell.

"No more hybrids if she's a vampire, Klaus," he says.

"Stop the car Stefan," I hear Klaus strain out, "I will tear you limb from limb."

"Just say that you'll send the hybrids away," he yells. I look as he reaches 180mph.

"Stefan stop!" I yell and the tires screech.

"I'll send them away! You win! Just don't hurt her…" Stefan smirks and the line goes dead. I jump out of the car, fuming. Once he gets out of the car, I tear him in half.

"How could you?! My parents died on this bridge, I almost-"My voice trembles. What happened to the summer we shared together? I turn and look at him and I see guilt.

"I'm sorry. It's because he likes you and… destroying him is all I have…" he whispers. I brush the tears away.

"You have me! Dammit Stefan! You aren't going to loose me!" I yell as the tears continue to stream down my face. My heart pounds in my chest, feeling like it could burst. I wanted to run into Klaus' arms but at the same time, I wanted to kiss Stefan. I continued to stare as he looked down at his feet; then, I walked closer, standing face to face with Stefan. What was holding me back besides Elena and everyone knows that I'm not the only one Klaus fancies. He's has his hopes with Caroline. Then again, Elena has Damon…

"I lost you the moment you were alone with Klaus," he mumbled.

"Stefan," I whispered.

"Then there's Elena…" My heart fluttered to a stop. Of course… I could feel my eyes flooding ready to release the tears, but I wouldn't let myself. I turned away and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Uhm, right," I mumbled and started to dial Damon's number.

"Mia-"

"No, it's alright. I'll have Damon take me home," I replied. My chin was shaking. I was stupid to think anyone would've picked me.

"Hello?"

"Can you come get me?" I sobbed out.

"I'll be there," he said and hung up.

"Are you going to ignore me? Mia, you know I love Elena, but-"

"I get it Stefan. Trust me. I get it one hundred percent," I call out. I hear him sigh and then step inside the car. I hear him drive off as a car nears me. Alaric stops the car as Damon climbs out.

"Hey, are you ok-"

"Fine, perfect day. Let's just go home so I can say goodbye to Jeremy in the morning," I snap and climb into the backseat, not saying a word to either of them.

000

I slipped the bottle to my lips again. I felt the glass hit my tooth as I winced and flicked my tongue over the bleeding gum.

"Dammsit…" I slurred. I tired again until I felt the alcohol burn my throat, little drops sprinkling down. I shook the bottle until it was bone dry. Why won't the alcohol come? I hate being all vulnerable.

"Fuck this." I threw the bottle across the highway and watched as it glittered all over the concrete. Ever since Alaric and I got home, I grabbed all the liquor from the top shelf of my parent's liquor cabinet and just poured it into my bag and then walked until I reached the bridge and layed down right in the middle. Stefan rejected me because of Elena even though she is in love with Damon. I struggled towards my bag and felt my fingers slip around the bag until I reached a tall glass. I struggled to look at the bag and smiled when I noticed it was tequila.

"Oh sweet friend," I laugh as I try to unscrew the cap.

"Mia." I didn't bother to turn around as I finally unscrewed the cap and tried to sit up to take the first couple of sips. When I tried to put the bottle to my lips, it was gone.

"Hey! That's my bottle," I slurred as I turned to look at the person that took my bottle.

"And I'm the one that's cutting you off," Stefan said as he sat next to me and took a sip.

"Uh-oh, here comes the fun police," I mumble as I lay back down. He sighs and lies down with me and somehow, I can't keep my mouth shut.

"You know, you were a lot funner on road," I said. I see him hand me the bottle. I grab it and feel his fingers brush mine.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"What?"

"Make me fall in love with you," I say as I hear my heart pound in my chest.

"After all the darkness that I've done, you're still in love with me?" I could see his eyebrow raise and I laughed. It was like a wiggly worm and I continued to laugh.

"What's funny?" he asked. I smiled and pointed to his eyebrow.

"Looks like a caterpillar." He smiled and then stared off into the distance. I continued to drink my tequila until he carried me and we were whooshing. When I looked again and blinked, I was on my bed and he was next to me, grabbing onto my waist.

"How is it that you seem to make me catch my breath and always guide me to the light after I created so much darkness?" he whispered as I leaned closer, his fingers grazing my chin, making my lips tremble in response. I could feel my heart pounding in the dimmed room, well aware he could hear it.

"Because I don't believe you're dark." I smiled and closed the distance, kissing him. I was waiting for him to hesitate, but I noticed that he didn't and pulled me tighter against his body, feeling the heat. When his hand grazed my side, it left a burning trail. He pulled away too soon and I was left in daze as he pulled away and smiled.

"I've wanted to do that since Chicago," he said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Where does that leave us?" I asked. He caressed my face as I leaned into his hand. I missed this Stefan.

"A secret," he sighed. I smiled. At least he's my boyfriend.

"Until Elena realizes she's in love with Damon?" I slurred. I heard him sigh and nod.

"Sleep beautiful," he whispered as he wrapped me into his arms and darkness.  
000

"Jeremy, if you don't write, I swear to Allah I will beat your ass into next week and make you wish you sent me a text or a phone call," I teased as I wrapped Jeremy into my arms for the second time. I held onto him tight. Today's the day Jeremy's being sent off with Mystic Falls in his review mirror. I looked at Alaric as he leaned against the door frame.

"Come on kid. I have to drop him off now," he called out. I shook my head as the tears slipped from my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I was sending him off. I thought I might have to send him off to college sooner but I was wrong. Here I was, after my somewhat drunken state, which wore off near the end of the night with Stefan, with a major hangover and saying goodbye to my baby brother. He sighed and held onto me as he chuckled.

"Remember to always do your homework, stranger danger, and definitely don't get into a van that offers you candy," I joked as I squeezed him again. He rubbed my back as Bonnie walked through the threshold and looked at us. I let go and wiped my eyes.

"Don't worry Mia. I won't go into a van unless they have chocolate," he joked back. I smiled as my lips trembled and I walked over to Alaric who held onto me. Jeremy turned around and noticed Bonnie. Bonnie looked over at Elena, who had her arms crossed and leaning against the railing. I sighed as Bonnie hugged him and wished him luck. I pulled away from Alaric and slugged into the kitchen as Elena walked up the stairs. I served two mugs full of coffee and waited for Elena to walk down the stairs and to tell us what to do for the day. Once she walked down, she sighed and grabbed the keys from the hook and nodded towards her car. I grabbed the mugs and my coat, ready for the day.

000

"You're not suggesting we commit suicide are you?" I looked over at my twin as she gazed down at the river bank on the bridge.

"No… just wish I could tell you what's been going on in my head," she sighed out as she blinked.

"Well, talk. We have all afternoon," I suggested and handed her a mug. She smiled gratefully as I walked over to the railing of the bridge and sat down. She sighed. I noticed her hand shake as she tried to join me. I extended my hand, which to most might seem like nothing, but to Elena it was everything. She twined her fingers with mine and sat down next to me. We didn't say anything for a couple of minutes since I was waiting for her to calm down. I looked down at the water and smiled.

"Do you remember when mom made us join ballet when we were six? Do you remember what I did to the tutu?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you colored it with purple because you hated pink," she said and smiled.

"God, then later on, she made me join ice skating, which wasn't that bad actually."

"Oh my gosh, remember the safety butt she bought me? Then all the Styrofoam fell out because I fell!" Elena laughed out. I laughed with her and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay to let go over her Elena. Of mom and dad and you… the old you," I whispered. She sighed.

"It's just… I feel stuck. I feel like I'm holding onto the girl that was suppose to die here with her parents, not the one in love with vampires or a doppelganger-" I twisted around and just as I twisted, I felt Elena squeeze my hand tighter. I squeezed back and grabbed onto a little dandelion.

"Here lies Elena Gilbert, my twin, best friend, cheerleader, daughter, and an awesome best friend to Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, and Damon," I said. She smiled weakly and grabbed onto the dandelion.

"May she rest in peace." She threw it into the water and we sat there in silence for a bit, enjoying the breeze. I knew there was more Elena was going to tell me, but I just had to wait. I looked over at Elena. She bit her lip and opened her mouth just as she closed it again. Then, I watched her take a deep breath as I sipped my coffee.

"You know… I still love Stefan, don't get me wrong… but Damon just sort of crept up on me, got under my skin. I want to tell Stefan that I kissed Damon," Elena said. My heart pounded in my chest. If only she knew that was the least of her problems. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I ignored it and struggled to get the words out to Elena.

"I don't know… but I do know that I have to go, so I'm off," I said as I turned. Elena turned with me and jumped off onto the bridge. I grabbed my mug and sped walked to the highway.

"Mia!" I heard Elena call out. I turned slowly. She smiled at me and mouthed 'Thank You'. I turned back around and pulled out my phone.

_ I need you here, ASAP-Klaus_


End file.
